bindersoftgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bindersoft Games, Inc.
Bindersoft Games, Inc. '''is an American-Thai independent games development studios and cooperative production company was a connect with ''James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co.'' and ''Software-James Emirzian Waldementer'' and was responsible at previous predecessor its japanese game development, which offer to whose made their Arcade games, console games at '''CP.BRAiN. They also changing and rebranded cooperative production company their developed tech company "Bindersoft Games" (not confused to Biebersoft). American-Thai made whose revision came Modern windows games any shareware games and freeware games specialized any Digital art, Traditional art, Rendered 3D software, programming software engineer in producing their publisher with James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. games on all the producing, using their own for Bindertech Engine, Bindersoft Art Toolkit. The company has also developed any small indie games, medium indie games and large indie games in follow by heading to James Emirzian Waldementer the Artist Department and Game Designer developing the platform of PC Windows, Mac OS that were cooperative developed game with indie development game to James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and even animation illustration for Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. to topics as descried to following Reworked game development the Chimera Beast it also changing into new tech names Our Internet Wargame based their inspired from Third Person Shooter platform Cold-war includes masterpiece: Call Of Duty series, Counter Strike series, Team Fortress 2, Overwatch, Battlefield series. Following the successor has officially trademarks character designer of Project Anti-Virus Pilot Ship Number 01 to prior have Action-Arcade Space Shooter series. Bindersoft Games, Inc. cooperative is connect acquired to independent ultra game development James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co., Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc., Software-James Emirzian Waldementer, and its developed the Anime Recalibur franchises has based upon from Anime TV Series, Internet Web-Series, Animation Movies including: Sword Art Online The Recalibur: Planet Ice, an spin-offs was graphic designer whose made spaceship design has sci-fi, space shooter, action packed their Artist Department for Sword Art Online Titan A.E. developed to Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc as their few many development is fully operated marked to closer the belong to Fox Animation Studios, among by in production and development their 3D render modeling of its works in 3D Computer Graphics visual effect. After according additional cooperative development studios with Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC. has acquired detailed their to MMD CG Picture Skit, Bindersoft provided has taken designed to reworked games is under remains from originally game tech immersive and unable to either with then New tech names has discovered above to former placed by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co., Bindersoft with Argonaut was picked goes on Rayforce 1.5 R-Gear Project, who has famous predecessor the prototype fighter ships has Digital artist 3D modeler seen rumor awhile goes back in 2016. Many those described posted in topics have going to reworked game development began that 2D / 3D Games, They were also responded for the platforms and genre of many that discovering in their build by Artist department, Digital artist, Traditional artist consultant, including the Our Internet Wargame, The Purge Network series. Probably had further is goes later in photograph of MMD CG Picture Skit skilled and did have able to Worked Rayforce 1.5 R-Gear Project then close upon belong to Taito Games History Early Company CP.BRAiN Went goes left and shut down their company. Those the one men of game designer is remained from their Jaleco publisher game. Tokuhiro Takemori has retirement is takes able of fated truth for fully Arcade game development is several over times. Since being the Jaleco remains of japanese game developer companies has left the company. In 2002, The development of cooperative developed company is shortly time after is takes on pending with new domain tech name has becomes: "Bindersoft" is being now active decisive on launched their cooperative production company. Opening Production Company Bindersoft Games, Inc. started in 2003 the cooperative production company is opened up to nearly precious has James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. the scorned has "Bindersoft" its being not confused to their name "Biebersoft" and the company is domained under of names Bindersoft. James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. has acquired to connect with Bindersoft Games as their pending to detailed simulated in cooperative company. Bindersoft Games began the first small indie games title: "Street Night Out" an actual casual racing game of 2D Simulation was released in earlier on 2003 which was performation has PC Windows games, As their the cooperative developed is being the developed submitted then is usually its goes on publisher later in publish their internet. A pended for submission their in department and planned decision to moved new game project. The titled project has it came stuck into project titled tentatively have "A Weird Concept Title" on the submission documentation noticed initially the able on the changing and difference working title on project. Later that months, They have now used the Microsoft Word thesaurus, It is now new project lead titled from the stuck in name. Finished the small indie game is head by James Emirzian Waldementer from 2006, James prior is required in cooperative unit. Work at James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. To Be Added Timeline To Be Added Year Active To Be Added 2003 * Bindersoft Games, Inc. is started on March 11 * Developed on first small indie game is "Street Night City" * Pending has planned have stuck into their name. * Got mention name is now lead project titled. 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 - present Career List of PC Windows games Shareware games Small Indie Games To Be Added Development Games To Be Added Freeware games Small Indie Games To Be Added Development Games To Be Added Development staff Main Article: Bindersoft Games, Inc. Development Crew Reception To Be Added Trivia See also * CP.BRAiN (Japanese game company)